1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a fiber light source comprising an optical fiber containing phosphors that emit fluorescence in accordance with the application of exciting light and a light source to emit exciting light traveling through the optical fiber. In the fiber light source, the phosphors emit fluorescence while the exciting light travels through the optical fiber. The emitted fluorescence travels through the optical fiber and exits as a light beam from the exit end. The application of this fiber light source to the illumination of an endoscope has been proposed.